1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to scrubbing pads, and specifically a scrubbing pad with mesh netting for cleaning delicate housewares and the method of manufacturing said scrubbing pad.
2. Description of the Related Art
One chore that must be performed around almost every home is that of cleaning dishes. Even in homes with the luxury of a dishwasher, one must occasionally immerse dishes in the sink to ensure they are clean or to remove baked or burnt on food before cleaning. This procedure usually requires the use of a scrubbing pad made from a tough synthetic compound or even steel wool. While they usually get the dishes clean, they often leave permanent scratches behind. This is unacceptable on items such as fine crystal, china or glassware. This problem is often evident when cleaning automobiles, at restaurants, the workplace or anywhere fine finished surfaces must be cleaned but not damaged.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,707 issued in the name of Street, describes a cosmetic abrasive pad and method for scrubbing the epidermis;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,251,808 issued in the name of Rose et al., describes a metal and fiberglass cleaning and polishing article;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,351 issued in the name of Street, describes a cosmetic abrasive pad and method for scrubbing the epidermis;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,361 issued in the name of Schlein, describes a laminated scrub pad having an abrasive surface;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,580 issued in the name of Morris, describes scrubbing pad with an abrasive surface and hand pocket;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,641 issued in the name of Morris, describes scrubbing pad with an abrasive surface and hand pocket;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,447 issued in the name of Fallvene, describes scrubbing pad with an abrasive surface and hand pocket; and
U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,347 issued in the name of Vosbikian, describes scrubbing pad with an abrasive surface and hand pocket.
The cosmetic scrubbing pads disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,707 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,351, both issued in the name of Street, each describe an abrasive cosmetic pad for removing surface detritus and other debris from a person's skin. The cosmetic scrubbing pad has an abrasiveness sufficient to scrape and/or scratch the skin so as to cause the flaking of excess skin and/or debris.
The scrubbing pad disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,361 issued in the name of Schlein describes a laminated scrub pad having an abrasive surface particularly directed to medical uses, such as for scrubbing and cleaning in-ground dirt, grime or blood from the body of a doctor, nurse or patient.
The abrasive scrubbing pads disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,580 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,641, both issued in the name of Morris, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,447 issued in the name of Fallvene, describe elongated scrubbing pads having a highly abrasive surface, such as steel wool. The abrasive scrubbing pad is directed for use as a scouring device for removing leftover or overly cooked food from pots and pans. The scrubbing pads also allows for the insertion of soap or other cleaning detergents. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,347 issued in the name of Vosbikian, describes a plurality of cleaning devices requiring the insertion of soap cakes or other detergent forms for use. The Fallvene further allows a user of wearing the device like an oven mitt.
The present non-abrasive scrubbing pad, as opposed to abrasive scouring pads, is directed for use in cleaning housewares manufactured from crystal, such as stem ware or place settings, glass and fine china, as well as everyday items like plates, silverware and ornamental items. The non-abrasive scrubbing pad also is adaptable for use in cleaning windows, appliances, fiberglass (as found in automobiles), and other surfaces. The non-abrasive scrubbing pad allows for the cleaning of the aforementioned items or surfaces without the worry of scratching and marring those high quality items. The prior art discussed above describes pads that are designed to scratch the desired surfaces to effectively clean those surfaces. With the non-abrasive scrubbing pad, the naturally porous nature of the netting used allows for the collection of soap, water or other liquid detergents into the scrubbing pad without the necessity of having to insert the soap, water or other detergents.
Consequently, there exists a continuous need for new product ideas and enhancements for existing products in the scrubbing pad industry.